$ghi - 6h + 6i - 2 = -2h - 4i - 9$ Solve for $g$.
Answer: Combine constant terms on the right. $ghi - 6h + 6i - {2} = -2h - 4i - {9}$ $ghi - 6h + 6i = -2h - 4i - {7}$ Combine $i$ terms on the right. $ghi - 6h + {6i} = -2h - {4i} - 7$ $ghi - 6h = -2h - {10i} - 7$ Combine $h$ terms on the right. $ghi - {6h} = -{2h} - 10i - 7$ $ghi = {4h} - 10i - 7$ Isolate $g$ $g{hi} = 4h - 10i - 7$ $g = \dfrac{ 4h - 10i - 7 }{ {hi} }$